Friendship
by Constalina
Summary: For lack of a better title China's on his way to a meeting, when he hears music in the hallways... Rated T for safety


**Author's Note: **What a horrible title… My writing skills keep getting worse, ne? I hate myself… Ah well, enjoy this story… Hopefully…

China was walking the hallways, for a lack of things to do. There was a weekful of world meetings. Today, the sixth meeting was being held. China sighed happily. It would be the second last meeting of the year, so hopefully the other countries would bother him less. Well, there was no hope with Russia because he was going to annoy China to be one with him anyway, but besides that…

China stopped. A soft, sad song was playing not far away from where he was standing. He could recognize the instrument playing as a guitar. And this person was playing really good.

"A guitar, aru…?" he mumbled. The only country that he was aware that could play an instrument well was Austria, but Austria played the piano and violin. And China heard that the Italys could play guitar, but they weren't as good as they could be because they weren't practising, for a lack of cute girls in the area. Curiosity aroused, he followed the music.

China turned the corner, and saw Russia leaning against a door. Russia's eyes were closed, and he was smiling. So technically, he looked like he always does, besides the fact he was leaning on a door. China approached him, and Russia's eyes opened. He looked happy that China was there. Not the best sign in the world.

"What are…?" China was cut off by a death glare/smile from Russia. He gestured at the door.

"_Shut up and listen,_" mouthed Russia, pulling China closer to the door. China shrugged him off, and leant on the door.

The music was muffled, but louder than before. China could make out faint singing, mixed with soft sobs. The person wasn't that good a singer, but it was sung with a strong sense of sadness, and longing. China could just make out what the person was singing about. A person who wanted to go away and another begging that person to stay. China frowned, because the voice was familiar…

It hit China instantly. A song about a person begging the other not to go… China looked at Russia, who was still smiling.

"_England, aru?!_" he mouthed. Russia nodded, amused. Well no wonder Russia's happy, thought China, he hatesEngland. China heard a sob, and suddenly a bang. China suddenly felt like he was intruding on something, so he stood up and walked towards the conference room. Russia followed. They walked in silence.

Finally, as the conference room's door was in sight, China spun around to face Russia. Russia stopped, smile fading slightly, as though he knew what China was going to say.

"Russia, we have to help him, aru," said China. As much as he hated England, hearing him, or anyone, so broken was unbearable. Russia stopped smiling, and looked at the ceiling.

"Good luck with that then," he said. With that, he walked past China. He stopped; his hand on the door knob. "By the way, he comes back every day at the same time." And he entered the room without looking back at China.

China was confused, but he could tell Russia was trying to tell him something. As he tried to work it out, someone pushed past him.

"Ah! Sorry China!" said America, "But I'm so excited! This is the second last of the year's meetings, and I have to convince everyone that we have to build a giant hero now…"

"Shut up, you git," said England, approaching China and America. His eyes were slightly red, China noticed. However, America did not notice. As usual.

"Hi England! I was just discussing with China about what I was going to say in the meeti-" said America.

"It's about a big hero _again_, isn't it? You really are an idiot," England said, and with that, he walked into the conference room. China noticed he glanced sadly at America before going out of sight.

"Is it me, or is Arthur acting different today," said America to no one in particular. "Ah whatever, it's England's problem." He turned back to China. "So anyway, I really think we should build a big hero, but one that looks like those robots in Japan's comics-" China wasn't listening anymore. He already figured out what Russia meant. That bastard, thought China bitterly, if he knew, why didn't he solve it himself? Oh right, he doesn't have a heart. Getting America to come was easy enough. Getting him to come quietly was harder.

"Oi! China! America! Get your asses in here!" said Switzerland. "The meeting's about to start!" Problem solved.

"Yay!" said America, as he raced in. China quietly followed him.

"Hey Switzerland, aru... Can I ask you for a favour, aru?" said China. Switzerland blinked in surprise.

"Yes, what do you want?" he said, trying hard to hide his curiosity. He was failing.

"Can I borrow one of your guns, aru?"

America was quietly walking in front of China, who was holding a gun to his back. Even though China was enjoying every moment of threatening America, he knew he had to get him to the doorway.

They finally reached the corridor where the music was the loudest. America could at least notice that there was music, so he turned around and opened his mouth. He closed it again when China glared at him, pressing the gun to his back some more.

"_Go to that door and listen, aru,_" said China, nudging him to the door. America, wondering what was happening, pressed his ear to the door. Almost instantly, his eyes became wider. China smiled, and walked away. As he reached the end of the hallway, he saw America enter, and heard the music stop.

"Hey China." China jumped, and spun around. It was Russia. Duh. "Since I helped you with getting that idiot to realize how the other idiot felt, can I have some of your land?"

"NO, ARU!"

**Author's note:** I can't write. My writing skills suck. I'm so useless. D:


End file.
